YouNow
by troyesheaven
Summary: Dan and Phil are one of Youtubes greatest hits, so they should be used to hate, right? Well sometimes people can snap, and thats what gets Dan in trouble. Warning! / Spanking Involved (in a non-sexual way) so if its not ur thing then heres ur warning. (T for Swearing) Reviews are greatly appreciated :-)


Hey you guys! This is my first Spank!Fic (TURN BACK NOW IF ITS NOT FOR YOU!) and first fic ever so hope you guys enjoy and if you leave reviews that would help out a ton! :-)

\- oh and also I don't own Dan and Phil or anything like that so please don't sue me or anything like that, k thanks.

* * *

"Honestly I'm not sure what we're doing for the next gaming video" Dan heard Phil say to his webcam. "I mean we have a general idea but we're not sure if we exactly wanna play the game or not."

"Hello" Dan said slipping into the living room and plopping onto the couch next to Phil.

"Oh look who came to join us!" Phil said tilting his computer screen so the audience could get a better look at his flatmate.

After answering a few questions the two boys were about to end the live show, until something caught Dan's eye.

" _Damn how is Dan and Phil so successful? How do you people like this shit? Looks like just a bunch of gay fags"_

Before Dan could stop himself he grimaced and retorted back.

"How the hell do we look like fags? Why don't you go out and do something useful with your life instead of picking on ours!" Dan shouted pretty loudly. This caused Phil to look over and give his best friend a look. "I… Um."

You could tell Dan was trying his best to cover up, "sorry, just responding to some haters, oops.'

Dan's cheeks were red and Phil just rolled his eyes. "Well thanks you guys for tuning in! I'll catch you next sunday and have a good week. Bye!"

Phil made sure his broadcast was completely ended and then turned towards his flatmate.

Phil looked back and just shook his head at the younger man. Dans face fell, he had a pretty good idea on what was to come next.

Phil got up and walked out of the living room. "But, I… Uh" Dan said trying to get his friend to stop walking.

"Oh come on Phil!" Dan groaned reluctantly following him into wherever he went.

"You know better to retaliate like that" Phil said as he walked into the kitchen with Dan right behind him.

"Yea, I know" Dan said watching Phil's every move.

Phil sighed and turned around before he just grabbed what he was looking for. "Especially to a fan."

"Oh come on Phil! you couldn't possibly believe that was a fan. I don't think our fans would leave hate like that"

Phils said shrugged, "If anything you shouldn't of even said it _in front_ of fans"

"Yea, I know now." Dan said getting a little agitated that he was getting nowhere with his argument.

"How do you think they're reacting to this right now?" Phil asked.

"Well to be honest they're probably happy I dragged him" Dan said letting out a small laugh but stopped once he saw the look Phil gave him.

"Well maybe some, umm" Dan trailed off looking at the tile floor, "some may think I'm rude."

The older man nodded, "Dan you're a great guy, we don't want people to think we're rude people who call out everyone who hates on us."

"Oh come on Phil, it was once. I won't do it again." Dan said with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Oh yea, I know you won't" Phil said.

He then turned back around towards the kitchen cabinets, "go on to your room, i'll be there in a few."

Dan groaned, he knew what Phil was doing. Phil'd rather Dan not see him pick out the the instrument he was gonna use to tear his ass up with.

They've been through this process before.

He slowly trailed out of the room until Phil turned back around, " _Dan_."

That was enough warning for him. Dan then sulked out of the kitchen and went to his own room. Taking his phone out of his pocket he then sat on the bed.

He did know better, he just got mad. He needed to control himself, dammit.

But what the person said wasn't even that bad. he didn't understand why it made him so mad. They have both received worse hate than that, but something just went off in Dan.

Soon enough he heard footsteps and then saw his best friend standing in his door way.

"Alright Dan, let's do this." Phil then walked to Dan's bed and sat down.

"I don't know what happened" Dan said looking over to his friend.

"You got mad, and that's totally understandable. But next time retaliate when all the cameras are _off"_ Phil gave Dan a sympathetic smile and patted his thigh.

"Come on."

Reluctantly Dan took his place on Phil's lap.

"Undo your jeans" Phil commanded.

Doing as told, Dan unbuckled his jeans and pulled them down to his knees.

"Why are you being punished Daniel?" Phil asked laying the ruler on Dans bottom.

"Because I responded rudely to a viewer" he said his voice muffled by the duvet.

To someone what he did wouldn't sound that bad, but for these two they always had to watch what they said and/or did.

"That's right" Phil said giving his back a small rub.

"Stay still, got it?" He felt Dan nod in the covers.

 _CRACK!_

The ruler landed straight in the middle of Dan's bottom causing his body to tense up.

It had been about two months since Dan earned his last spanking.

After about 12 smacks Dan was squirming, "Dan, stay still now."

"I-It stings!" Dan said trying his best to lay still.

"I know" Phil said gently, landing a few more harder smacks to his sit spots.

Another few swats and Dan yelled out again.

"Aaah!" Dan was a wimp when it came to physical pain. It was something Phil always had to take into consideration.

Soon enough tears were rolling down the younger man's cheeks and he was still squirming.

"Dan, sit still" Phil warned.

"I-It hurts!" he cried out with tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Yeah Dan, that's kinda the point" Phil said delivering two more swats to his sit spots.

"But the more you squirm the longer this will take."

The younger man tried his best, and Phil knew that but eventually he had to pop his bare thigh to get the his attention.

"Dan this is your last warning. Sit still okay?" Dan cried and nodded.

"Y-yes sir" he said tears rolling down his cheeks. He sounded so pitiful and honestly Phil wanted to ge this over with as soon as possible.

After about two more minutes of Dan's smacking Phil felt like he had enough.

Dan was crying hard and was trying his best to regain composer.

"I-I'm sorry" Dan cried out with more tears streaming down his face.

"Hush, I know. You're forgiven now" Phil said gently.

"A-are you gonna spank me m-more?" Dans stuttered out looking up a little.

"No Bear, we're all done." Phil said softly.

"Good" Dan said sighing in relief.

Phil smiled and nudged the younger man off his lap. "Come on let's go find something to watch."

Dan nodded and slipped on some sweat pants as Phil left his room. He then trailed into the living room and sat next to Phil.

Burying his head into his chest Dan soon closed his eyes.

After hearing nothing from him Phil soon looked down and saw that his flatmate was asleep.

He looked at his twitter to see what people were saying about it and most people thankfully haven't said anything too bad.

After scrolling through his twitter a little more one tweet made him laugh out loud causing Dan to stir.

"Hmm?" Dan asked sleepily.

"Sorry" Phil said softly, "I was just reading something."

"What?" Dan asked looking over at Phil's phone.

Phil handed him over the phone and let his friend read the tweet.

" _Damn Daniel back at again with the fire comebacks!"_

"Oh my God!" Dan laughed.

* * *

For those of you who don't get the joke at the end just search _damn daniel_ and click on one of the videos that comes up. lol

Hope ya'll enjoyed, and remember to leave suggestions, thanks !


End file.
